


Crush

by dank_meme_soivebeentold



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Crush, F/M, M/M, Tyrus Week 2018, Tyrus Week 2018 Day 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dank_meme_soivebeentold/pseuds/dank_meme_soivebeentold
Summary: Cyrus admits to Andi and Buffy that he has a crush on TJ. Can Buffy get TJ to admit his own feelings?





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to @cyrusgoodguy on tumblr for telling me what kind of car TJ would have lol

“So Andi, how are things going with Walker?” Buffy asked as her, Andi, and Cyrus were sitting on the floor of Andi’s living room. They were having their last sleepover of the summer before their junior year of high school.  

“Things are great! We’re going on another date next week to an art museum,” Andi answered with a huge smile on her face. It was easy to see how much she like Walker. 

“Aw an art museum? That’s literally perfect for you two. You guys have so much more in common than you and Jonah did,” Cyrus said.

“Yeah I know. Jonah’s sweet but he just wasn’t right for me. But let’s talk about you guys! Who do you guys have crushes on right now?” Andi asked with enthusiasm.

“I don’t really have a crush on anyone right now,” Buffy said with a small smile. Buffy was the most independent out of all of the friends and honestly handled being single better than the other two. Not that Andi and Cyrus couldn’t handle being single, Buffy just did it better.

“Aw that’s no fun Buffy! Just let us know as soon as you do though, okay?” Andi responded.

Buffy rolled her eyes and said, “Yes, of course. What about you Cyrus? Has anyone caught your eye?” 

“Uh, yeah actually,” Cyrus told the girls truthfully.

“Who?!” Both girls asked at the same time. “Wait, is it someone we know?” Buffy asked.

“Yeah it uh, it is,” Cyrus responded. “It’s um, it’s TJ.”

“What?!” Both girls again asked at the same time. “But he was awful to me!” Buffy stated.

“Buffy that was when we were in seventh grade and he apologized not only to you but to time capsule you,” Cyrus said.

“Yeah I thought you forgave him for that?” Andi said in a questioning tone.

“Well okay, yeah I did and I guess we’re fine now but I still don’t understand how you have a crush on him,” Buffy answered.

“Well, he’s sweet with me and we get along really well. He’s super supportive of me and helps me when I need it. I don’t know, I trust him,” Cyrus told his friends.

“Aw Cyrus that’s so cute!” Andi said.

“Ugh, I guess you’re right Andi. I’m happy for you,” Buffy told Cyrus with a smile.

“Don’t be happy for me! He’s not gonna like me back! This is not a happy moment!” Cyrus told them with a laugh.

“You don’t know that,” Andi said.

“Technically no I don’t, however I do know that the chances of him liking me are small,” Cyrus responded.

“You know I could probably find out if he likes anyone. And maybe even who,” Buffy told Cyrus.

“How?” Cyrus and Andi asked in confusion.

“Some of the guys from the basketball team are meeting up at The Spoon tomorrow afternoon and I’m pretty sure TJ’s gonna be there,” Buffy answered.

“And you’re just, what? Gonna ask him in front of everyone?” Andi questioned.

“Well no, probably not but I’m sure I can figure something out,” Buffy said matter-of-factly.

The three friends continued talking well into the morning until they just couldn’t stay awake any longer and fell asleep.


End file.
